The last Dark´s black feather
by NaoriHitomi y Rusu
Summary: Dark was already die...but one feather is the key to relive him, who wants this? the last person that you imagine...


Hello!! I am new in this, --u, seeing that we have not been able to do ours fic between the 3, then I myself, I have done one, I hope that like, but if it not , does not matter! Well my mail is alinerdelavhotmail.com That one and I am Hitomi I have too many names but that is main. If you don´t understand something write to me !! and the ones of between parenthesis is what the characters thinks!!  
  
One night... - Oyasumi nassai!  
  
-But... it is that I cannot sleep! Tell me a history, mom,perhaps therefore I can sleep!  
  
- My little child! What kind of things say to me.  
  
- I will not fall asleep if you don´t do it!  
  
- Well, but then you will fall asleep!  
  
This history really has something true, is something that I lived.... Years ago when I was a young person, pretty, attractive...¬¬well that isn´t important, a Phantom thief called Dark ...  
  
- Phantom thief? What´s this, mom? I know what is a thief, but phantom thief? What´s this?  
  
-He is... Somebody that cannot be catched easily, and then he disappears by a time and he returns to appear another time...  
  
Minutes later the small girl lay slept... - Now what she requested to you?  
  
- a history...  
  
- Mmmm.. I see! (this daughter our every time removes preposterous ideas) I have put myself to investigate on "him" but I know he has not left, something, I thought that you could help me!! according to memory, you told your aunt leave a letter, isn´t it?  
  
- Mmmh..Yes she do it! Ibelieve that it is going to you to be useful, you also know She put a Dark´s feather in... ¬¬  
  
Ten years later in that same house... I cannot believe it, after all that feather hides part of the DNA of the Niwa family... Je !! I thought that all had disappeared! I believe, that I am ready to put on approval my theory - while this Satoshi thought, He placed that feather to investigate on his computer.  
  
- Time to eat!  
  
- Eh? (it seems tobe that I take here from the morning) I already go.  
  
-You spend much time here!! What did you found?  
  
- Nothing!! but I am sure, that with the following thing I will find what I want.  
  
- Don´t say to me that you will...  
  
-At first it focuses to me in making it return, but there are lost those hopes, now the son Niwa will turn 14 years old, I wonder to know if he will turn into Dark.  
  
- Uh! I see... I believe that you have invested much in this.  
  
- Yes and you don´t know whatever...  
  
Izumi Hikari like his twin brother, Reiji Hikari is 14 years old, attend the Azumano school. They are not very popular,(because she is like her father) to cold; although they are very, very intelligent; she is almost a perfect clone of her aunt Rika Harada, with the difference to use glasses and to have the glance of Satoshi; her best friend (and the only) is Narue, is the one who her cousin, Daichi Niwa, was fell in love.  
  
- Tadaima! - they said (Izumi and Reiji) when they arrived home.  
  
- Okaerinasai, just on time!  
  
In house of the Niwa, was repeated history... -Do You think that he will return?  
  
- Who? (already it wanted) I do not know, he sealed himself I verified it, and if were yes, we don´t prepared Daichi for it (what a mess I forgot!!).  
  
- Good, today is ihis birthday we can see if...  
  
- the problem is that I don´t know what happened to the statue...  
  
- Perhaps there was destroy, wasn´t it?  
  
-To tell the truth I don´t know - , you made forgot this. - Tadaima! - it was arriving Daichi fron the school.  
  
That night, in the Satoshi´s investigation room... - I only came to review!  
  
- I hope so! ! said Risa  
  
-It seems that isn´t still find anything, I will leave one night more but if it won´t responds I will forgetfulness.  
  
Said that, He left the room,before he activated an alarm in case something happened... Some hours later something strange happened to that feather, this began to sparkles... apparently the computer saved the information in his memory... Then something strange suddenly instead of continuing collecting data this began to create a hologram...  
  
-¬¬ What I am doing here? What I´m so unreal!!... well it doesn´t matter, after all apparently this is my body (own body!! Kawai-) . Wiz!  
  
At that moment somebody catch that call, in few minutes already Wiz was next to Dark. -I did not think that you were so fast.  
  
- Kyu -!!!  
  
-I believe that the problem is apparently... - Noticing that black feather, and removing it from there. Then the lights of that room extinguished and began the slight sound of an alarm...  
  
- Pi, pi,pi...  
  
In another buried place lay, was the statue of Black Wings, in parts, that moment the seal with which was been, began to break itself, because it had been affected by the magic of the Black feather of Dark.  
  
That alarm had not been listened apparently by Satoshi but by anybody yes. - Are? What´s this? - one awakes frightened, Izumi was.  
  
- I though this is part of my father´s experiment , but why he don´t turn off it! I believe that I will have to go myself, after all.  
  
- I didn´t think that I ´m were so fast to find the problem - Dark, stopped  
  
being a hologram. - I believe that it will be more easy to me to leave here, won´t you Wiz? - Kyu!  
  
-This is so dark here! Well this good for me I think.  
  
Then by the lack of light somebody throw a bank. - Who walks there? Are you otosan?  
  
- --u Wiz! Sight by where you walk!  
  
- Kyuu! -- u - Whoever I am going enter!  
  
Said this she opens the door and it manages to see a shade of somebody with wings; when hearing that somebody approaches Dark turns around, letting see his beatiful violet eyes, which stood out in spite of the dark.  
  
- Who are you?°---° asks Izumi with fear.  
  
- I will say with a condition -   
  
- What? (With conditions already?) --  
  
-Tell me your name, first.  
  
- My name is Hikari Izumi, I am daughter of the head of police, the commander, Hikari, and this house was constructed by he, and nobody scape for it  
  
- Nice to meet you, Izumi (we will see if I cannot escape)  
  
- Now what´s your name?  
  
- My name is Dark Mousy.  
  
Then Satoshi managed to hear the humming of the alarm and woke up. - Surely it not become strange to me that somebody already has waked up.  
  
- What happens? –ask Risa.  
  
-Nothing, continues sleeping, I am in charge.  
  
At that moment, Izumi turn on the light... - Oi! Don´t turn on the...° -- ° At that moment he gape, because of the great similarity of Izumi with Rika Harada, the person who he loves, years ago.  
  
- Ahhh! o she surprised when she see that black wings.  
  
- Ey!! anybody could listen! – covering his mouth. - Ahhh - She tries to shout, In fact she managed to scape from him.  
  
- But what obstinate you are! - This time he clutch her trying to not let her to scape.  
  
- I will shout hard, if you don´t let me go!  
  
- Really?? I don´t think so.  
  
-Ahhh... °--°!!!  
  
To shut up he had kissed her; at the same time she confused, Dark scape; immediately Satoshi arrives. - Oo he... he...  
  
- What happen to you? (I believe that it arrives late and everything by that rabbit! ) Izumi!  
  
- 0 Ahhhh! What happens to me?! Why don´t you saiy to me that someone was hide inside this room?!! Why!!?  
  
- But....( I thought my theory was certain he returned) Dark I know you are here, this time I will not let you to escape!  
  
- Really?? – cackle behind the door.  
  
Put a review please and if you put one I will continue. Also I need to apologize with you because my grammar is not good enough, if something is hard to you to read, write to me!! Well this is all !! Sayoonara 


End file.
